Living
by Ara-ssi
Summary: Hanya kisah-kisah pendek tentang kehidupan Tao dan Yifan dengan berbagai latar belakang. Wanna peek? Its TaoRis/KrisTao/FanTao drabble series!
1. Shower

**Title: Shower**

.

.

**Author: Kim Ara**

**Cast: -Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**-Wu Yi Fan as Yifan**

.

.

.

**The casts belongs to God, but the story all belong to me! **

**Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. **

**This is Tao and Kris fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy~**

.

.

Yifan melirik jam yang terletak di sebelah kanan bawah komputernya. Pukul 18.55, tepat 5 menit sebelum jam kerjanya habis. Itu berarti 5 menit lagi ia boleh memilih antara langsung pulang, atau keluar malam dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya untuk sekadar minum soju bersama. Dan baginya yang memiliki seseorang yang sedang menunggu di rumah, pilihan pertama tentulah lebih menggiurkan.

Yifan mendengus, mencoba menahan kebahagiaan yang menyeruak di dadanya. Namun sayangnya dengusan yang keluar terlalu keras, membuat rekan kerja yang hanya duduk terpisahkan dinding kayu tipis dengannya, melongok. "Bahagia sekali ya, pengantin baru?"

Yifan terkekeh, sibuk mengemasi folder-folder yang menumpuk di mejanya. "Ah, hyung, akhirnya aku sekarang tahu rasanya."

Pria setengah baya itu ikut terkekeh, lalu bangkit untuk menepuk pundak Yifan. "Sekarang kau tak akan meledekku lagi karena tidak mau menemanimu minum soju kan?"

"Ani." Yifan tertawa, merasa malu. Ia berdiri, mengangkat tas kerjanya yang seringan bulu. "Aku pulang dulu, hyung."

"Oke, hati-hati di jalan. Salam untuk Tao."

Yifan mengangguk, melambaikan tangannya sekali lagi, lalu bergegas menuju lift untuk mengantri dengan selusin orang yang lain. Saat akhirnya lift datang, ia harus sedikit kasar untuk dapat menempatkan badannya yang kurus di sudut lift. Bau keringat yang menyeruak tanpa ampun membuat perjalanan semenit itu terasa seperti seabad.

"Aku ingin mandi." Yifan merutuk pelan, mengira tak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

"Mandi?"

"Eh?" Yifan menoleh, menatap bapak-bapak tua setinggi sikunya yang kini sedang menatapnya. "Y-Ya."

Bapak itu tersenyum tipis, melonggarkan dasi yang ia kenakan. "Pulang kerja seperti ini memang paling enak mandi, apalagi dengan air dingin."

Yifan mengamini ucapannya dalam hati. Khayalan tentang pulang lalu mencium Tao sampai pagi buyar seketika, digantikan dengan khayalan berendam air dingin di bathubnya yang nyaman.

_Persetan dengan yang lain, aku hanya ingin mandi._

Jadi saat lift berdenting dan pintunya terbuka, Yifan langsung menyeruak keluar, tak peduli dengan umpatan orang-orang yang dengan sengaja ia tabrak, ia bahkan lupa mengucapkan terimakasih untuk ide hebat yang diberikan bapak tua tadi.

Yifan mengemudi dengan kecepatan ala film _Fast and Furious, _walaupun diam-diam memikirkan banyak hal di benaknya.

_Kalau memang ide untuk mandi dengan air dingin terasa lebih hebat daripada bercinta dengan Tao, kenapa aku tidak menikahi air saja? Atau mungkin bathub?_

Ia berhenti berpikir begitu mobilnya berhenti di rumah berpintu kaca yang didominasi warna putih. Miliknya, dan milik Tao. Surga kecil mereka.

Yifan berlari dengan berlebihan ke dalam rumah, melempar sepatu pantofelnya secara sembarangan, lalu meneruskan berlari ke kamar mandi kesayangannya yang terletak di lantai dua. Dan sayangnya-

"Argh!"

-terkunci.

Yifan sudah nyaris membenturkan kepalanya di tembok, ketika tiba-tiba namanya disebut dengan suara lembut bak malaikat. "Yifan?"

"_Yes, love?_" Yifan menjawab reflek.

Suara air yang tadinya mengucur berisik mendadak berhenti. "Kau sudah pulang?"

Yifan tak menjawab, tertegun dengan siluet indah yang terlihat di pintu yang terbuat dari kaca khusus rancangannya. Untung ia memilih bahan itu. Untung.

Pintu terbuka sedikit, disusul dengan kepala Tao dan leher jenjangnya yang masih dipenuhi busa. "Mau mandi bersama?"

Yifan tertegun. _Ternyata mandi dan bercinta bisa dilakukan bersamaan._

_._

_._

**FIN**

.

.

Wahahahaha haaaay *tebar sempak* Gimana perasaannya setelah baca ini? Jangan minta sequel apalagi rated M, yah, nggak kuat hamba nggak kuat :')

Btw ini emang pendek karena drabble, dibikin di kafe kesayangan aku yang tiap hari rabu ngasih gratisan milk tea :'3 *curhat* Ini juga sekalian buat membayar janji kemarin buat bikin drabble yang di apdet tiap minggu. Tapi karena pas hari minggu lepi agak kejang, jadi baru di apdet sekarang, tapi akhir minggu ini tetep di apdet lagi koook, harus baca loh ya!

Dan buat kalian para ekso el yang sedang terlibat fanwar, lepaskan saja sayangkoh~ ekso baru banyak cobaan, kalo aku mah nggak bakal ikutan fanwar kek begituan, buang buang tenaga, emosi, waktu, kuota :'3 Oke oke? Nggak terima itu wajar, kalo nggak terima, mending nggak usah dibaca komen negatipnya, abaikan saja abaikaaan

Btw, bagi para fujo liat MVnya Hozier yang Take Me to Church cobaaak. Udah gitu aja. Sampe ketemu lagiiih

.

**Xoxo, Kim Ara**


	2. Bubble Tea

**Title: Bubble Tea**

**.**

**.**

**Author: Kim Ara**

**Cast: -Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**-Wu Yi Fan as Yifan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The casts belongs to God, but the story all belong to me! **

**Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. **

**This is Tao and Yifan fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

Yifan masih memejamkan matanya, ketika Zitao tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke kamar mereka dan mengguncang-guncangkan badannya hingga nyaris menggelinding dari ranjang.

Yifan duduk dengan mata masih terpejam, "Lebih baik kau memiliki alasan yang cukup baik untuk membangunkanku dari tidur siang yang sakral ini, Zi."

Zitao menunggu Yifan membuka matanya dengan sabar, sebelum mencoba berargumen, "Temani beli _bubble tea_ ya, gege?"

"_This little shit_." Yifan bergumam sengit, "Kau hanya memanggilku semanis itu jika ada maunya saja."

Zitao terkekeh, anehnya tanpa marah sama sekali. "Jadi?"

Yifan kembali membanting tubuh di atas kasur. "_Nope."_ Ia menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi sekujur tubuh. "Itu hanya 5 menit dari sini, Zi."

"Oh." Zitao menaikkan alisnya dalam ketidakpercayaan. "Oke." Ia lalu meraih mantel yang tergantung di balik pintu, dan segera keluar dengan diiringi suara pintu yang dibanting.

Yifan memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut, mencoba membuka matanya dengan susah payah. "_Oh Lord_." Ia bergumam dengan nada penuh kesusahan sebelum kemudian berusaha menyeret kakinya untuk menyusul Tao.

Dan, kejutan.

Tao tidak kemana-mana, ia masih duduk di tangga, menyeringai senang melihat Yifan yang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan susah payah. Ia menautkan jemarinya di sela jemari Yifan yang panjang, mengayun-ayunkannya bersemangat. "Kajja!"

Yifan hanya pasrah saja mengikuti Tao yang menyeretnya ke kedai mungil berwarna merah bata di ujung jalan yang antrinya melebihi antri sembako di Indonesia.

"Kau mau rasa _roasted tea _seperti biasanya, ge?" Tao bertanya ketika mereka sudah berhasil melalui tantangan mengantri yang menguras energi.

Yifan mengangguk.

Tao menoleh ke arah pelayan cantik yang menunggu pesanan mereka dengan sabar. "Oke, _Roasted Tea_ _Milk Tea_ satu, _regular_, _topping bubble_, lalu _Taro Milk Tea_, _large_, _topping bubble_ juga."

"Gula dan es nya sedang?"

"Kemarin aku kesini memesan dengan gula sedang, tapi rasanya terlalu manis." Tao berbisik di telinga Yifan. "Lebih baik bagaimana?"

"Aku selalu pesan dengan _less sugar_ kan?" Yifan malah balas bertanya. "Kau juga memesan seperti itu saja."

Tao masih terlihat bimbang. "Tapi…"

Yifan menoleh tidak enak pada antrian yang mengular dibelakangnya. "Terlalu banyak gula juga tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Zi."

Mana bisa Tao menolak nasihat yang dikatakan dengan nada selembut itu? "Semua _less sugar."_

Tao lalu bergeser ke bagian pengambilan pemesanan sementara Yifan membayar. Tidak butuh waktu lama, dalam 5 menit pesanan mereka sudah siap.

Tao menusukkan sedotan dengan buru-buru sembari berjalan kembali ke apartemen kecil mereka. Raut wajahnya berubah ketika mengecap rasa asing di lidahnya. "Tidak enak…" Ia mengatakannya dengan nada memelas yang membuat Yifan harus menahan tawanya dengan susah payah. Jarang-jarang Tao memakai nada seimut ini.

"Tidak enak?"

"Tidak enak." Tao menatap gelas plastik bening berisi cairan berwarna ungu itu dengan pandangan membunuh.

Yifan terlihat berpikir sejenak , "Pasti enak."

"Ini pahit!" Tao membentaknya kesal, menyesal telah menuruti saran Yifan yang jelas-jelas tidak suka manis.

Yifan mengulurkan tangannya, "Coba kemarikan."

Tao menyerahkan _bubble tea_ nya dengan sukarela, wajahnya masih penuh dendam.

Yifan menyedot _bubble tea_ Tao dengan nikmat, pipinya sampai menggelembung seperti hamster. Jarinya bergerak, memberi isyarat pada Tao untuk mendekat.

Tao memajukan wajahnya bersungut-sungut, "Tidak en-"

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Yifan menarik leher Tao mendekat, bibir mereka bertemu, dan ia memindahkan _bubble tea_ dari mulutnya dengan cepat.

Bahkan saat Yifan sudah melepas pagutan mereka, Tao masih ternganga di tempat.

Yifan tersenyum lembut, "Manis kan?"

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Haiii, aku dateng tepat waktu kaaan, weekend lho ini :3 *tebar bunga*

Ini terlalu panjang untuk ukuran drabble, harusnya ini namanya ficlet series aja dari awal yah ;_; Tapi kalian nerima aku apa adanya kan ya? *ditendang* Soalnya aku ini manusia ribet yang nggak bisa nulis panjang dan lebih nggak bisa lagi nulis super pendek. *flip mountain*

By the way, aku curhat dikit ya. JADI AKU BARU TAU TENTANG MASALAH TAO YANG BELI OBAT SENDIRI PAKE KRUK ITU ;_; OH, LORD. AKU SAKIT HATI SUMPAH SAKIT HATI. MAKSUDNYA APA YA INI MAKSUDNYA APA. AKU RELA DIREKRUT JADI ASISTEN PRIBADI, SURUH BELI SEMBAKO KEK APA KEK, NGGAK USAH DIGAJI JUGA NGGAK APA APA, ASAL JANGAN PERLAKUKAN CINTAQ SAYANGQ HIDUPQ KEK GITU. YA EMANG DIA COWOK, BISA WUSHU MALAH, TAPI DIA ARTIS PLIS, LAGI SAKIT JUGA. GILA AJA SM T*I EMANG.

Maafin yah marah-marah, anggep aja ini diary umum/? Kalo ada yang tau alesan perusahaan gila sinting itu ngebiarin Tao keluar sendirian dengan keadaan kayak gitu, tolong jelasin ke aku gimana gitu kek. Biar nggak dendam kek begitu terus.

Dan adakah yang mau kasih rekomen buat fic minggu depan? Sekadar masukan tentang genre mungkin? Takutnya pada bosen kalo ceritanya begini terus. Udah gitu aja, maaf a/n kepanjangan, pokoknya makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca yaaa *hugs*

**.**

**xoxo, Kim Ara**


	3. Betrayal

** Title: Betrayal**

.

**Author: Kim Ara**

**Cast: -Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**-Wu Yi Fan as Yifan**

.

.

**The casts belongs to God, but the story all belong to me! **

**Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. **

**This is Tao and Kris fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

.

**Enjoy~**

.

.

_._

_From: Yifan_

_Kau pulang atau menginap hari ini?_

.

Tao mendengus kesal membaca pesan yang baru saja membuat ponselnya berdenting. Ada sebuah kasus pembunuhan sadis yang sudah membuatnya pulang tengah malam bahkan bolak-balik menginap selama seminggu terakhir. Sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari 3 orang anak perempuan dan ayah ibu mereka dibunuh di rumah mereka. Tak ada sedikit pun bukti tertinggal yang membuatnya harus memutar otak untuk menemukan pelakunya.

.

_To: Yifan_

_Sepertinya menginap, maafkan aku… Masih banyak sekali yang harus diurus._

.

Tao memijat pelipisnya frustasi. Ia baru ditugaskan di bagian pembunuhan selama sebulan, dan sudah disuruh menangani kasus seperti ini. Rasa-rasanya ia bisa mendengar suara pembuluh darah otaknya yang meletus satu persatu.

.

_From: Yifan_

_Tidak apa-apa. Jaga diri baik-baik, Huang._

_._

Tao tersenyum miris. _Aku atau kau yang seharusnya menjaga diri, Wu?_

"Hey, detektif!"

Tao mendongak, mendapati seorang namja berbadan jangkung yang tersenyum ramah padanya. "Ah, Seunghyun _sunbae-nim. _Ada apa?"

"Belum juga ada petunjuk dari pembunuhnya?"

Tao menggeleng pasrah. "Belum, _sunbae-nim. _Tidak ada sehelai rambut pun selain milik keluarga itu di seluruh penjuru rumah."

Bukannya marah, Seunghyun malah tersenyum. Ia mengibaskan map yang sedari tadi ia pegang, terlihat puas sekali. "Tidak ada rambut, tapi ada darah milik orang lain yang tertinggal."

"Benarkah?!" Tao berdiri dengan cepat, nyaris terjengkang.

Seunghyun mengangguk geli. "Sekarang sedang diproses, jadi kau boleh pulang awal hari ini." Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Tao sebelum berlalu dari sana.

Tao menatapnya kosong, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

_Nah, waktunya menghadapi kenyataan._

Ia membereskan dokumen yang berserakan di meja, lalu berjalan ke parkiran yang masih penuh dengan mobil. Ia menjalankan mobilnya perlahan, menembus jalanan Seoul yang dingin dan padat. Butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk sampai ke apartemen sempit mereka.

Tao berdiri di beberapa saat depan pintunya, sebelum kemudian mengetuknya ragu. "Yifan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tao tertawa pelan, menertawai kebodohannya karena mengetuk pintu padahal ini rumahnya sendiri.

Ia kemudian memutar kenop pintu perlahan, yang langsung disambut oleh ruangan gelap gulita. "Wu Yi –"

Panggilannya terpotong oleh suara bisikan yang sebenarnya terlalu keras untuk disebut bisikan.

"Ah, tampan, jangan di sebelah sana!"

Tao terdiam. Suara-suara itu terdengar semakin keras, diiringi dengan lenguhan dan desahan, juga tawa berat Yifan.

Ini bukan kali pertama ia mendengarnya, tapi kemarahan itu masih tersisa. Dadanya terasa sesak, ia ingin menghambur kedalam sana, memaki mereka, tapi otaknya yang masih waras berkata lain.

_Biarkan Yifan bahagia…_

Ia belum siap melepas Yifan, setidaknya bukan sekarang.

Tao tersenyum pedih, berjalan keluar dan menutup pintunya sepelan mungkin. "Sepertinya malam ini aku harus tidur di kantor lagi."

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

. 

Eh sumpah aku nggak ngerti kenapa aku bikin beginian ;_\ Yang jelas ini yang baru agak pantes disebut drabble, yang kemarin kemarin mah kepanjangaan

Btw ffku kemarin entah kenapa readersnya turun dibanding ff sebelumnya, dan semoga itu bukan karena taoris shipper mulai punah yaa. Karena aku mulai punya banyak waktu luang, mungkin bakalan sering apdet, dan tolong dong tetep ngeship taoris ;_\ Ngeship kopel LDR'an/? kayak mereka asik tauk, jangan berpaling plis ;_\

Btw lagi kalian lebih suka genre beginian apa manis manis kek kemarin? Apa mau diseling seling genrenya? Kasih tau yaa. Thanks for reading~

.

.

**xoxo, Kim Ara**


	4. Elevator Accident

**Title: Elevator Accident**

.

**Author: Kim Ara**

**Cast: -Huang Zi Tao as Cowok Ganteng  
**

**-Wu Yi Fan as Yifan**

.

.

**The casts belongs to God, but the story all belong to me! **

**Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. **

**This is Tao and Kris fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

.

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

Sudah 5 menit, tapi angka yang terpampang pada layar kecil di atas _elevator_ tak juga berubah.  
Tetap di lantai 5, padahal ia menunggu di lantai 23.  
Ini sudah tengah malam, jadi peluang orang yang memakainya hanya sedikit, dan entah apa yang terjadi hingga_ elevator_ itu tak kunjung berjalan.

Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar lewat dinding kantornya yang terbuat dari kaca tebal.  
Di luar tentu sudah gelap, dengan gemerlap lampu khas pusat kota yang menyilaukan mata.  
Ia mendesah sedih ketika ingat kalau seharusnya ia bisa menghabiskan malam ini dengan bersenang-senang kalau saja tidak ada setumpuk pekerjaan yang menjerit minta diselesaikan.

Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke layar kecil yang kali ini menunjukkan angka yang berbeda.  
Yifan tersenyum melihat angka yang bergerak naik.

.

_7..._

_13..._

_19..._

_23..._

.

_Ting!_

Pintu kaca _elevator_ terbuka dan Yifan naik dengan cepat, keasyikan menatap keluar lewat _elevator _yang juga transparan hingga lupa memencet tombol lantai.

"Lantai berapa?"

Kalau Yifan perempuan, ia pasti sudah hamil mendengar suara itu.  
Suaranya rendah, dengan sedikit serak yang membuatnya terdengar lebih laki-laki.

_Shit._

Yifan menoleh gugup, "_Underground._ Terimakasih."

Ia tersenyum. "Aku juga."

_Holy shit._

_Ia tersenyum!_

_Kuulangi, IA TERSENYUM!_

_Oh Tuhanku, betapa indah ciptaanmu..._

Rambutnya hitam tebal, sewarna langit malam. Matanya tajam, dengan sepasang alis tebal yang menyempurnakan. Hidungnya mancung, terlihat super sempurna jika dilihat dari samping. Keangkuhan wajahnya itu diperlembut dengan seulas senyum yang membuat Yifan nyaris lepas kendali.

_Oh, Lord.  
_  
"Lembur?"

Yifan menengok ke kanan kiri, memastikan kalau memang ia yang diajak bicara. Padahal sepertinya di seluruh gedung pun hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"Aku bicara denganmu. Memangnya siapa lagi?" Ia terkekeh dengan suara melengking tinggi, agak kurang cocok jika dibandingkan dengan wajah sangarnya.

_Wajah security hati hello kitty, huh?  
_  
Yifan melonggarkan dasinya karena tiba-tiba merasa kekurangan oksigen. "Ya. Kau sendiri?"

"Begitulah. Nasib karyawan baru."

Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Begitu? Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Ya, aku pindahan dari luar negeri." Sahutnya sambil melepas jas yang ia gunakan. Ia kemudian menggulung perlahan lengan kemeja putihnya, menampakkan urat-urat bertonjolan yang membuat Yifan gelisah. "Korea panas sekali ya?"

Yifan meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Y-Ya. Um, kau pindahan dari mana?"

"L.A. Katanya kantor pusat kekurangan karyawan profesional jadi aku dikirim kesini."

"Ah, begitu." Yifan bersandar gugup di dinding_ elevator_, berharap pintu segera terbuka sebelum ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Tiba-tiba_ elevator_ berguncang, kemudian berhenti. Yifan mematung, menatap lawan bicaranya _horror._

_"Fck!"_ Laki-laki titisan dewa tadi memaki kesal. "Tadi_ elevator_ sialan ini juga berhenti cukup lama! Dan lagi-lagi di lantai 5! _Fck!_"

Yifan baru tahu kalau ternyata kata makian bisa terdengar seseksi ini.

Yifan berdehem gugup, tak tahan lagi. "Nah, kudengar orang-orang di L.A tidak keberatan mencium orang yang di tidak dikenalnya, apa benar?"

Ia menoleh, menatap Yifan heran. "Ya. Kalau suka, kenapa tidak?"

"Oke."

.

* * *

.

.  
_  
Di tempat lain...  
_  
"Mau makan _tteobokki,_ Baek?"

Namja berwajah imut yang sedang bergelanyut di lengan kekasihnya itu menggeleng. "_Oden_ saja ya, Chan?"

Chanyeol menatapnya sebal. "Kan tadi juga sudah makan itu!"

Baekhyun melepas rangkulannya, protes "Tapi kan malam-malam dingin begini enaknya makan yang panas dan berkuah!"

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan. "_Tteobokki _juga panas! Bukankah kema-"  
Ucapannya terpotong oleh pemandangan tak senonoh yang tanpa sengaja tertangkap matanya.

"Baek, apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Baekhyun melihat arah yang ditunjuk kekasihnya. "_Wow._ Mereka lupa kalau _elevator _nya transparan ya?"

"Oh entahlah." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Tapi tunggu...mereka memberiku inspirasi untuk menu makan malam kita."

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun ragu, tiba-tiba saja aura hitam terasa menyelimuti.

Chanyeol tersenyum inosen. "Tentu saja memakanmu!"

_Oh, Lord._

_._

_._

_._

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Ahahaha aku balik lagiii. Semoga gak ada yang bosen ya :'3

Kemarin banyak yang bilang kalo KTS makin berkurang dan ceritanya juga berkurang, jadi aku bakalan sering-sering apdet deh, asal jangan pada pergi ah, cukup member exo aja yang pergi ;_\ *ditonjokkin

Btw semua cerita di Living ini Cuma drabble, jadi nggak akan ada sekuel atopun lanjutannya. Kalo ada yang merasa belum puas sama endingnya, aku serahkan dengan khayalan masing-masing aja yaa, maafkan hayatii :'3 Dan maaf buat slight ChanBaek-nya, cuma sekadar buat 'bumbu' koook.

Anyway, thanks a looot for reading, hope you like it~

.

.

**Xoxo, Kim Ara**


	5. Angel

**Title: Angel**

.

**Author: Kim Ara**

**Cast: -Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**-Wu Yi Fan as Yifan**

.

.

**The casts belongs to God, but the story all belong to me! **

**Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. **

**This is Tao and Yifan fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

.

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

Yifan dan Zitao bisa dibilang adalah versi manusia dari _Yin_ dan _Yang._  
Yifan yang realistis selalu menggunakan logika untuk berpikir, sedangkan Zitao yang idealis lebih sering berkhayal dan cenderung lebih senang menciptakan teori-teori yang ia percayai sendiri.  
Tidak jarang mereka bertengkar karena hal itu,

_Seperti malam ini..._

"Ayo mandi!" Ini sudah ke-30 kalinya dalam satu menit Tao merajuk sambil menarik-narik lengan Yifan.

"Aku sudah mandi!" Dan sudah ke-30 kalinya juga Yifan menolak. "Mandi sendiri bisa kan?!"

"Lalu kalau ada hantu bagaimana? Ini kan sudah malam. Temani aku!"

"Huang Zi Tao." Yifan menatapnya serius. "Harus berapa kali kubilang kalau hantu itu tidak ada?! Setelah manusia mati, mereka akan dimakan mikroorganisme dan terurai, lalu lenyap. Tidak ada roh atau apapun itu yang akan keluar dari mayat dan mau repot-repot gentayangan. Kau pikir mereka sekurang kerjaan itu?"

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa takut?! Kalau hantu itu tidak ada aku pasti tidak akan takut kan! Tapi tubuhku sendiri yang masih bersikeras membuktikan kalau hantu itu ada!" Tao mencoba mendebat dengan teorinya sendiri.

"Itu reaksi yang diciptakan otakmu." Yifan mengetuk dahi Tao dengan ujung jarinya. "Kalau dari awal kau tak pernah mengetahui kata 'hantu' otakmu tak akan membuat respon 'takut' terhadap kata itu. Semuanya tergantung otakmu, dasar keras kepala."

Tao cemberut, tanda sudah kalah berdebat. Selalu seperti itu. Setiap ia memerkan teori yang sudah ia pikirkan matang-matang, Yifan pasti mematahkannya dengan teori yang sayangnya lebih dapat diterima oleh akal sehat.

Yifan menyeringai puas melihat Tao yang akhirnya diam. Ia lalu berdiri, mendorong Tao perlahan ke kamar mandi. "Nah, sekarang mandi."

Tao berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ragu. "Sekarang?"

"Sekarang."

Tao menghela nafas kesal. "Oke."

Pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka 5 detik kemudian membuat Yifan nyaris terkena serangan jantung. Tao meringis dengan wajah tak bersalah, sebelum kemudian tersenyum menggoda sambil mengkedip-kedip kan matanya. "Yakin tidak ikut?"

Pipi Yifan memanas. "Tidak." ujarnya cepat lalu segera berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Tao yang terkikik usil.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Zitao keluar 10 menit kemudian dengan celana pendek dan rambut basah, membuat Yifan menatapnya kaku.  
Badannya yang terpahat sempurna dan wajah yang mirip preman tidak lantas membuat Yifan berhenti berpikir kalau Tao itu cantik.  
Karena entah bagaimana, di mata Yifan, Zitao itu cantik. Titik.

"Apa lihat lihat?!" bentak Tao galak.

Yifan melempar handuk kecil sambil berusaha menutupi semburat merah muda di pipinya. "Keringkan dulu rambutmu."

"Menyuruh-nyuruh tapi diminta menemani saja tidak mau." Tao menggerutu imut dengan bibir menyerupai bebek, membuat Yifan terkekeh.

"Sok kenal." gerutu Tao lagi ketika Yifan tak juga berhenti tertawa.

Yifan berdiri, mengusap rambut Tao yang basah dengan handuk yang tadi ia lemparkan, masih dengan senyuman geli. "Hal yang tidak ada kok ditakutkan."

"Memangnya kau pernah percaya dengan hal-hal yang ku katakan?!" balas Tao sengit.

"Tidak." Yifan menjawab kalem.

Tao makin cemberut. Yifan kembali terkekeh sambil menjepit bibir Zitao dengan jarinya.

"Tunggu-tunggu – " Tao mengangkat tangannya ke udara, seperti teringat sesuatu. " –aku tau apa yang kau percayai."

"Apa?"

Tao tersenyum lebar. "Kau percaya surga kan?"

Yifan menatapnya beberapa saat. "Tentu saja."

"Nah!" Tao bersorak puas, seolah mendapat hadiah satu unit rumah mewah di kawasan _Gangnam._

Yifan tersenyum. "Tahu kenapa?"

Tao menggeleng jujur.

"Karena kali ini ada buktinya."

"Hah?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mengerjap beberapa kali. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Yifan mengulurkan jemarinya yang panjang untuk mengelus pipi Zitao. Mata sendu Yifan menatap iris _charcoal_ itu penuh pemujaan. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak percaya kalau salah satu bidadarinya saja sekarang ada di depanku?"

Kali ini ganti pipi Zitao yang bersemu merah muda.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Haii, gimana gimana? Sekali sekali bikin Tao yang menye, biar nggak bosen :3 Kalian lebih suka yang gimana?

Btw, maaf baru apdet. Di story yang Code kemarin, ada satu review yang bikin aku kaget. Jadi aku mau tekankan satu hal ya di sini, dari awal setiap ff aku udah nulis kalo **"This is Tao and Yifan fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!". **Aku sangat menerima kritik, tapi nggak buat castnya. Tolong dong, aku disini buat berbagi, buat mencari orang-orang yang suka dengan hal yang sama kayak aku, jadi yang nggak suka ya jangan kesini. Kapan aku ganggu kalian? Toh ff ini juga nggak bakalan muncul kalo kalian nggak ngesearch nama 'taoris'. Kalo nggak suka, tempatnya bukan di sini. Udah tau EXO L dicap jelek, kenapa masih ditambah tambahin sih? Kadang suka _wae_ gitu sama kalian ih.

Maaf buat curhatannya, semoga kejadian kemarin nggak terulang. Dan terimakasih buat kalian ngasih review dengan santun

Last but not least, give me some comment to improve next story?

Thanks for reading~

.

.

**xoxo, Kim Ara**


	6. Couple Things

**Title: Couple Things**

.

**Author: Kim Ara**

**Cast: -Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**-Wu Yi Fan as Yifan**

.

.

**The casts belongs to God, but the story all belong to me! **

**Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. **

**This is Tao and Yifan fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

.

**This fic dedicated to: LVenge. Terimakasih karena (hampir)selalu jadi reviewer pertama. Saranghae!**

.

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam sejak Yifan menginjakkan kaki di ruangan yang didominasi warna putih ini, namun namja dengan rambut _silver_ itu tak kunjung menentukan pilihan. Sesekali tangannya terulur untuk meraba _t-shirt _warna-warni yang tergantung rapi di hadapannya itu.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Seorang pelayan cantik yang tampaknya sudah bosan menunggu Yifan akhirnya angkat bicara sambil berusaha menyembunyikan senyum dongkol.

Yifan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa sedikit malu. "Um, ya. Aku ingin membeli hadiah."

Pelayan distro khusus laki-laki itu tersenyum sedikit lebih ramah. "Ah, untuk temannya ya? Di sebelah sini hanya _t-shirt_, untuk kemeja dan _sweater _di lantai atas."

"Ah, bukan kok. Untuk pacarku." Ralat Yifan santai sambil mengembalikan _t-shirt _merah yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke tempatnya semula. "Aku ingin mencari _sweater _saja."

Pelayan itu membeku di tempat mendengar ucapan santai barusan, sedangkan Yifan hanya terkekeh tak peduli sambil berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai atas. Beberapa orang di dunia ini memang masih perlu belajar banyak sebelum mengerti kalau cinta itu tidak bisa memilih dan dipilih.

_I'm madly in love with Zitao. So what?_

Setelah sekitar 15 menit menghabiskan waktu untuk ganti menatap deretan _sweater, _pilihan Yifan akhirnya jatuh pada _sweater _hitam tipis dengan tulisan _'white' _dengan font putih. Tidak terlihat spesial, hanya saja langsung mengingatkannya pada Tao, pada mereka. Hitam dan putih. _Yin _dan _Yang._

"Terimakasih sudah datang." Pelayan cantik yang tadi tersenyum canggung sambil menyerahkan _paper bag_ berisi 2 pakaian serupa dengan ukuran yang berbeda.

Yifan mengangguk sopan lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya sembari mengetikkan sederet angka yang sudah ia hafal dengan baik.

"_Yes, darling?"_

Yifan tersenyum, seolah sudah reaksi otomatis setiap mendengar suara merdu itu. "_Wanna come over?"_

Terdengar suara nafas tercekat di ujung sana. _"WHAT?! Dan kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pulang?!"_

"Ini kan sudah kuberitahu…" elak Yifan usil.

"_Dasar –"_ Tao menghentikan niatnya memaki karena tau kalau semuanya akan sia-sia saja. _"Oke, aku di sana setengah jam lagi."_

"_Drive safely…_" bisik Yifan lembut sebelum memutus panggilan mereka. Cengiran bodoh belum juga meninggalkan wajahnya yang tampan. Ia bersiul sambil melompat-lompat kecil ke mobil, tidak sabar bertemu dengan sumber energinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Ceklek!_

Suara _handle _pintu yang dibuka kuat-kuat membuat Yifan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencoba baju barunya. Ia menurunkan kembali kaos yang sudah ia buka separuh, lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk menyambut kekasihnya.

"Ha-"

Sapaan Yifan tidak selesai karena ia sudah terlanjur ditubruk pemuda berambut _raven _yang sudah beberapa minggu tidak ia temui itu. Tangan kurusnya melingkari badan Yifan kuat-kuat, membuat Yifan sulit bernafas. "Kangen…"

Yifan tertawa geli, balas mendekapnya erat. "Aku juga." Ia mendaratkan ciuman lembut di kening Tao.

"Kau bawa apa?" Tao mengernyit menatap _paper bag _di tangan Yifan setelah pelukan mereka terurai.

Yifan menyorongkan _paper bag_-nya, "Cobalah."

"_Couple thing?" _Tao menatapnya tak percaya. "Lagi?"

Yifan meringis inosen. "Karena aku tidak bisa menciummu di depan semua orang dan menunjukkan pada dunia kalau kau milikku, setidaknya aku boleh melakukan ini kan?"

Tao tersenyum lembut, merasakan bahagia dan ngilu di hatinya pada waktu yang bersamaan. Ia mengelus lengan Yifan pelan sebelum beranjak untuk mencoba pakaiannya.

"Loh, mau kemana?" Yifan menahan lengan Tao.

Tao menatapnya heran "Ke kamar mandi kan?"

"Kenapa tidak ganti disini saja denganku?" Yifan melepaskan cengkramannya. "Aku juga belum mencobanya kok."

Dan kaos abu-abu Yifan sudah berakhir di lantai sebelum Zitao sempat menolak. Namja berambut _raven _itu membeku di tempat melihat badan Yifan yang sekarang terekspos jelas. Tubuhnya putih mulus dengan postur tegak, garis otot perutnya membentuk kotak-kotak sempurna. Sebagai atlet, badan Tao jelas lebih bagus dari milik Yifan, tapi pipi Tao tak pernah terasa sepanas ini walaupun ia memelototi bayangan tubuhnya sendiri di kaca saat telanjang sekalipun.

"Kenapa tidak ganti?" Yifan dengan segala ketidakpekaannya malah bertanya dengan santai. Ia sibuk melepas label harga yang masih menggantung di _sweater_ tanpa mempedulikan badannya yang masih terekspos dan liur Tao yang nyaris menetes.

Tao menggeleng kuat-kuat, matanya belum bisa beranjak dari objek itu.

"Tao?"

Hening.

"Huang Zi –" Yifan menoleh dan langsung terpingkal melihat Tao yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. "Kau malu?"

Tao melotot sebal, walaupun wajahnya masih merona. "Dasar saus tartar."

Yifan tertawa semakin keras. Ia berjalan mendekat untuk mengelus rambut Tao yang berbau bayi. "Kenapa kau imut sekali?"

Tao mencibir sebal, membiarkan Yifan larut dalam euforianya sendiri.

Yifan susah payah menghentikan tawanya, lalu menatap Tao serius. "Tidak usah malu." Ia mendekap Tao yang masih terduduk di sofa hingga dahinya membentur perut Yifan yang keras. "Ini kan milikmu."

Tao mendorong Yifan menjauh,

"Ap –"

Protes Yifan terpotong karena bibir Tao tiba-tiba menempel di bibirnya.

Mereka melepaskan diri sambil terengah-engah setelah beberapa saat. Yifan ternganga ditempat, "Kau kenapa?"

Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebal, "Kau yang membuatku ingin melakukan itu sejak tadi. Salahku?"

"Kau tak pernah sebenar ini." Bisik Yifan sebelum ganti membungkamnya dengan ciuman lembut.

_._

_._

_._

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Ahahahaha, aku bikin beginian dengan karakter Tao yang kek begini lagii. Adakah yang kangen Tao pas sangar bin tsundere?

Ini FF terinspirasi dari sebuah imagine Jimin di ig yang isinya kurang lebih sama dengan beberapa dialog terakhir, dan juga terinspirasi dari ditemukanannya akun ig bernama kandytaoris, yang disitu isinya postingan tentang barang kopel mereka yang seabreeek. Wajib di follow gaes! Yakin deh habis stalk dia kalian tidak akan bisa berpaling dari taoris ;_; AKU CINTA KAMU KANDY SENPAI XOXOXOXOXOXO

Btw, kasih requestan genre kek, ntar kalian bosen kalo fluff mulu, aku juga bosen bikinnya/? Ya pokoknya gitu lah, tunjukkan imajinasi kalian!

O iya, mulai sekarang di awal setiap FF bakalan tak kasih 'dedicated to' yaa, biar para readers tau kalo aku sayang mereka :') Jadi kalo suatu saat nanti nama kalian tak sebut, aku nya tidak dilaporkan atas pencemaran nama baik/? Ya pokoknya gitu, semoga kalian nggak keberatan dengan inii.

Last but not least, give me some comment to improve next story?

Thanks for reading guysss~

.

.

**XOXO, Kim Ara**


	7. Light Problem

**Title: Light Problem**

.

**Author: Kim Ara**

**Cast: -Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**-Wu Yi Fan as Yifan**

.

.

**The casts belongs to God, but the story all belong to me! **

**Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. **

**This is Tao and Yifan fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

.

**This fic dedicated to: Kim Aluna. The super 'hebring' author bestfriend of mine. Saranghae!**

.

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

Yifan menekan tanda 'titik' di keyboard laptopnya sebelum mengangkat tangan penuh kemenangan. Pekerjaan sialannya yang menumpuk itu akhirnya selesai juga.

Ia menguap, lalu melirik jam dinding yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

Ia berjalan ke kamar dengan sepelan mungkin, senyumnya otomatis merekah melihat Tao yang sudah tidur di kasur _king size_ mereka.

Tao tidur meringkuk, terkubur di dalam selimut yang tebal. Yifan berhenti sebentar untuk membayangkan posisi Tao di bawah selimut itu, dan tersenyum sendiri ketika khayalannya tentang posisi itu ternyata imut sekali.

Yifan berjingkat, berusaha mematikan lampu dengan gerakan _slow motion_. Tapi gagal karena Tao langsung bangun dan menjerit begitu kamar berubah gelap gulita. "_TURN THE GODDAMNIT LIGHT UP,_ WU YI FAN!"

Yifan mendesah, sebelum kemudian menghidupkan lampunya kembali. "Aku sudah capek sekali, Zi. Bisa-bisa aku baru tidur jam 5 nanti kalau lampunya masih menyala seterang ini."

Tao menggeleng tegas. "TIDAK! _Nope. Never. Not a chance._"

_Oh God, jangan pertengkaran ini lagi…_

_"We are not having this conversation." _Tao menunjuk saklar dengan kesal, "Hidupkan lampunya!"

"_Yes, we are having this conversation_." Yifan melipat tangan di depan dada, bergeser sedikit agar tubuhnya menutupi saklar dari pandangan Tao. "Tidurlah lagi."

Tao melempar sebuah guling yang, _strike_, langsung terkena wajah Yifan dengan mulusnya. "_KUBILANG, HIDUPKAN!_"

"Kalau aku mendapat uang sedolar setiap bertengkar denganmu karena masalah lampu, pasti aku sudah sekaya Siwon _hyung_ sekarang." sindir Yifan kesal. "Bisakah kau mengalah sekali ini saja?"

"Aku mengalah setiap kali kau lembur dan akhir-akhir ini kau selalu lembur jadi aku tak akan mengalah lagi."

Yifan menatapnya kesal, "Zi!"

"Kau mau aku setengah mati gara-gara mimpi buruk lagi, Wu?! Kau mau melihatku menangis menjerit-jerit agar kau bisa menunjukkan ke _superior_-an mu?" Zitao balas membentak.

Yifan memejamkan mata sebentar untuk menahan luapan emosi di dadanya, sebelum kemudian berbaring di samping Tao, membiarkan lampunya tetap menyala. Ia mengecup kening Tao lembut, lalu mengubur diri dalam selimut. "_Goodnight, love._"

Tao berusaha menyingkirkan segala rasa bersalahnya setelah itu, tapi rasa itu jelas tak mau hilang karena ranjangnya terus bergoyang. Yifan berulang kali mengubah posisi tidurnya, beberapa kali menggeram kesal, kadang memaki pelan, tapi ia jelas belum bisa tidur.

Zitao memeluk Yifan yang membelakanginya, membuat Yifan langsung berbalik.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Yifan lembut sambil menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang halus dari dahi Tao.

Tao menggeleng, "Kau juga belum."

"Aku membangunkanmu?"

Tao menggeleng lagi.

"Tidurlah." Yifan tersenyum lembut, memandang lurus ke arah iris cokelat muda itu yang tampak berkilau indah di bawah sinar lampu. "_Sorry for the fight."_

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf. Kau kan harus istirahat." Tao melempar pandangan menyesal, jemarinya mengelus pipi Yifan dengan penuh sayang. "Kau mau aku mematikan lampunya?"

Yifan meraih jemari Tao dari pipinya, mengecupnya lembut. "Tidak usah... Lebih baik begini daripada kau mendapat mimpi buruk lagi."

Tao menatapnya sedih. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, wajah Yifan yang pucat terlihat lebih jelas. Ia jadi lebih merasa bersalah. "Kumatikan saja."

Yifan berusaha menahan tangan Tao tapi ia lebih cepat berdiri untuk mematikan lampu.

"Terimakasih..." Yifan berbisik.

"Iya. Tidurlah..." Tao mengelus rambut Yifan beberapa kali sampai namja tampan itu akhirnya menutup matanya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Yifan, masih memejamkan mata.

"Sebentar lagi."

Yifan tersenyum sebelum memeluk Tao erat, yang meringkuk di dadanya seperti bayi. "Aku disini. Aku melindungimu. Tidak akan ada mimpi buruk lagi, aku janji."

Yifan tidak pernah ingkar janji. Tao tahu itu. Dan Tao tergila-gila padanya juga karena itu, jadi ia mengubur wajahnya lebih dalam di dada Yifan, mencengkeram piyamanya erat-erat, memutuskan untuk mempercayakan semuanya pada namja itu. "Baiklah."

"_Goodnight again, Sunshine._" bisik Yifan lalu mengecup puncak kepala Tao yang berbau bayi. "_I'm madly in love with you."_

"_Goodnight._"bisik Tao sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

Dan ketika esoknya ia bangun dengan perasaan bahagia dan tubuh segar bugar, ia baru menyadari kalau Yifan benar.

Tao tidak mimpi buruk lagi.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Hellooo, mulai chapter ini aku bakal mengembalikan ff Living pada fungsi aslinya, yaitu menampung ff-ff ringan tentang kehidupan taoris macem ini. Kemaren-kemaren aku terlalu fokus sama panjang pendeknya cerita, sampe lupa sama fungsi asli nih kumpulan ff dan alasan kenapa judulnya Living.

Dan Living sekarang nggak bisa di share perminggu, i'm so sorryyyyyyy. Ada buanyak kerjaan yang agak agak mustahil buat disambi, jadi mungkin ini ff bakalan nganggur sampe aku bener bener dapet ilham.

Btw, aku udah nyiapin sebuah sequel dari ffku yang lama lhooo. Can you guess what is it? Clue: not 'A Twist in My Story'

Thanks for reading guyss, love you tonsss

.

.

**xoxo, Kim Ara**


	8. All I Need is You

**Title: All I Need is You  
**

.

**Author: Kim Ara**

**Cast: -Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**-Wu Yi Fan as Yifan**

.

.

**The casts belongs to God, but the story all belong to me! **

**Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. **

**This is Tao and Yifan fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

.

**This fic dedicated to: Celindazifan and her dope reviews. I love you!**

.

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

Tao berjalan perlahan di belakang manajernya. Kedua tangannya sibuk menggendong seorang gadis cilik yang sedang tertidur pulas di dadanya. Ia mendesah lega ketika akhirnya pintu terbuka dengan bunyi '_klik_' pelan.

Manajernya berdiri ragu, masih dengan tangan yang memegang erat pegangan pintu. "Sekarang?"

"Besok." Tao memutar bola matanya sebal. "Ini berat, _ge. Please."_

Ia berjalan ke ujung koridor satu ke ujung lainnya, memastikan kalau hanya ada mereka disana, baru kemudian kembali ke tempat Tao berdiri. Ia menepuk pundak Zitao pelan. "Jaga diri baik-baik."

"Kau juga, _ge._"

Manajernya menahan pintu sambil sesekali menoleh, dan baru menutupnya begitu Tao sudah benar-benar masuk ke dalam.

"_Welcome home._" Suara berat yang menyambutnya dalam kegelapan membuat Tao seketika diselimuti perasaan tenang yang absolut. Tangannya yang kekar mengambil alih gadis kecil tadi dari gendongan Tao.

Tao mengikutinya dari belakang, mengamati saat orang itu dengan hati-hati menidurkan si gadis kecil di ranjang, melepas sepatunya, kemudian menyelimutinya sampai dada. Darahnya berdesir ketika sosok jangkung itu akhirnya menoleh, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata _hickory_ yang menentramkan.

Tanpa sadar Tao sudah berjalan lurus-lurus, mengubur diri di pelukannya yang hangat. "Aku kangen sekali, Fanfan."

Ia terkekeh, mengecup puncak kepala Tao penuh kasih. "_How's your day_?"

"Menyenangkan. BoXuan anak yang manis sekali." Tao tersenyum. "_How's yours?"_

Yifan merangkul bahu Tao, menggiringnya ke _pantry _dengan lembut. "_Shitty. _Aku harusnya menemanimu dan si cantik itu berjalan-jalan layaknya keluarga normal."

Gerutuan Yifan mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Ia menopang dagu, mengamati Yifan yang sedang sibuk menyeduh teh.

"Kalian menikmati hari tanpaku?" ia meletakkan cangkir yang masih mengepulkan uap di depan Tao. "Enak ya bisa tebar pesona kemana-mana?"

Tao hanya menggeleng, berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan tawa dan memilih fokus pada usaha mendinginkan tehnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali melihat fotomu dengan laki-laki lain. Aku tidak suka ya." Yifan meraih sebuah biskuit, sengaja mengunyahnya keras-keras. "Kalau dihitung mungkin selama sebulan terakhir kau memberi mereka 1000 pelukan, dan hanya 1 pelukan untukku. _That's pretty shitty._"

Yifan melirik dongkol pada Tao yang masih terlihat acuh. "_Look, _bahkan semua kata kataku sudah tak penting lagi untukmu."

"Tehnya enak." Kata Tao tiba-tiba. "Mau coba?"

Dan Yifan bahkan belum sempat menjawab ketika Tao tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Yifan dengan lembut. Membuatnya mencecap sisa-sisa teh yang baru saja diminum Zitao.

"Manis kan?"

Yifan terpaku. Telinganya kini sudah semerah _boxer _kesayangan sepupunya, Jungkook. Ia berdehem, berusaha mengusir segala nafsunya untuk menarik Tao dan menciumnya seakan tak akan ada lagi hari esok. "Kau pasti belajar menggoda seperti ini juga dari mereka."

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Jemarinya yang lentik melayang untuk mendaratkan pukulan pelan di puncak kepala Yifan yang botak. "Kau cemburuan sekali. Seperti ABG."

"Wajar saja kalau melihat kelakuanmu akhir-akhir ini." Yifan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, merengut kekanakan.

Tao mengelus lengan Yifan lembut, "Aku harus bagaimana agar kau berhenti merajuk?"

"Entahlah." Yifan berdiri, berjalan menghampiri balkon. _Keras kepala. _ "Menggoda om-om, mungkin?"

Tao mendekat, memeluk Yifan dari belakang dan menyelipkan tangannya di perut Yifan yang datar "Kepalamu sekeras batu. Plontos pula." Gerutunya, "Tapi aku tak tahu kenapa aku menyayangimu sedemikian gilanya."

Dan segala benteng ego yang sudah dibangun Yifan berhari-hari akhirnya hancur juga. Ia berbalik, memeluk lelaki tampan yang sekarang sudah sama tinggi dengannya itu. "Curang. Aku harusnya marah lebih lama."

"_If you can._" Tao menjulurkan lidahnya usil. "Lagipula, kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kau tidak merindukanku, huh?"

Yifan memilih tidak menjawab. Dengan satu tangan, ia mengangkat Tao tinggi-tinggi di udara, memanggulnya di pundak.

"Sinting! Turunkan aku!" Tao mendesis, berusaha sebisa mungkin meredam pekikannya sendiri agar BoXuan tidak terbangun.

Yifan membanting Tao dengan pelan ke sofa, sebelum kemudian mendekapnya kuat-kuat. "Aku rindu. Sampai nyaris gila."

Tao terkekeh, jemarinya bergerak untuk menyingkirkan poni Yifan yang terurai berantakan. Ia mengelus pipi Yifan lembut, cukup lembut untuk membuatnya merinding. "Hanya kau yang mampu membuatku bertahan di tengah keadaan seperti ini."

Yifan mengecup kening Tao lama. "Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Kau dengar? Jangan takut akan apapun. Akan tidak adil kalau semua menyukaimu, karena aku akan sangat cemburu. Tidak apa-apa memiliki beberapa makhluk berotak ganggang yang membencimu. A_s long as you have me, the stupid boy who adored you so much._"

Tao menyeka ujung matanya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas. "Apa aku sudah pernah bilang betapa aku mencintaimu?"

"Sebanyak aku mencintaimu kan?" Yifan mengerling jahil.

"Semiliar persen lebih banyak dari itu." Bisik Tao penuh keyakinan. "Lain kali, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sekeluarga?"

"Dengan BoXuan?"

Tao menggeleng. "Kita harus membuat satu. Minimal yang selucu BoXuan."

Senyuman Yifan mengembang dari telinga kiri sampai telinga kanannya. "Oke."

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

WAHAHAHAHAHA APA INIIIIIII *bakar diri*

Tbh, akhir akhir ini dengan berbagai rumor dan fakta dan berita yang ada, aku kehabisan feels tentang mereka. Susah banget nulis dengan pairing mereka, sedangkan pas nulis tentang pairing lain ngalir aja gitu kek sungai.

But, yeah, I'm holding on guys. And I hope you all did too.

Last but not least, give me some comment to improve next story?

Thanks for reading~

.

.

**xoxo, Kim Ara**


	9. Mood Lifter

**Title: Mood Lifter  
**

.

**Author: Kim Ara**

**Cast: -Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**-Wu Yi Fan as Yifan**

.

.

**The casts belongs to God, but the story all belong to me! **

**Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. **

**This is Tao and Yifan fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

.

**This fic dedicated to: ang always. Thanks for the reviews, baby! Saranghae! **

.

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place,_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you?_

Sejak tadi pagi, entah kenapa Tao merasa perasaannya campur aduk. Ia jadi membenci semua orang dan ingin meninju mereka di muka hanya karena bernafas terlalu keras. Kalau saja ia perempuan, ia bisa dengan mudah menyimpulkan kalau ia terkena _premenstrual syndrome, menstrual syndrome, _atau mungkin _post menstrual syndrome. _Sayangnya, Tao adalah seorang laki-laki dengan penis dan jakun, jadi ia hanya bisa menyalahkan golongan darah AB miliknya yang menyatakan bahwa ia adalah manusia dengan pergantian _mood _yang ekstrim. Padahal sifat menurut golongan darah kan hanya mitos, sama seperti ramalan bintang kacangan di majalah-majalah remaja.

"_NG_!"

Tao nyaris memaki mendengar sutradara sialan itu lagi-lagi meneriakkan _NG, _atau _Not Good, _tanda kalau adegan itu harus diulang. Padahal ini adegan _kissing_, dan bibirnya sampai kram gara-gara adegan ini sudah sejuta kali diulang.

Dia, dan otak khas anak mudanya yang hanya bisa berpikir jangka pendek, bekerja sama untuk memerintah tangannya menyambar kunci mobil dari meja, jauh lebih cepat dari sang manajer yang mencoba menghalangi.

Ia segera berlari ke parkiran, terlonjak sendiri karena gas yang terlalu kuat ia injak. Mobil hitam metalik itu melaju secepat kilat ke apartemen mewah di jantung kota. Tao kemudian menaiki _elevator _menuju lantai 18, sambil terus bertanya-tanya tentang _mood swing_-nya yang ekstrim akhir-akhir ini.

Salah makan?

Ah tidak. Bukannya makanan justru _mood maker_ yang sempurna?

Kurang tidur?

Tidak juga. Setelah memutuskan untuk bersolo karir, waktu istirahatnya sudah normal kembali kok, atau setidaknya lebih manusiawi, bukan hanya 2-3 jam perhari seperti dulu.

Otaknya masih terus berputar mencari biang kerok masalah ini, ketika ia sampai di depan pintu berukiran nomor 356 yang cantik. Ia memasukkan kartu tipis sebagai kunci, lalu masuk dengan suara _cklek _keras.

Seketika, ia disambut dengan cahaya terang dari lampu ruang tamu yang dinyalakan semua, membuatnya mengernyit kesilauan. Kebiasaan buruk Xiaowei, manajernya yang selalu lupa mematikan lampu.

Tao sedang menunduk, berusaha melepas sepatu sponsor dengan model aneh dan banyak tali yang membuatnya nyaris gila, ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara tercekat. Sepasang kaki raksasa berhenti tepat di depan wajahnya yang sedang menghadap lantai, membuat Tao mendongak otomatis.

"Kok sudah pulang?"

"_What the fck, _Wu Yifan!" Tao buru-buru berdiri, memeluk dan bergelantungan di tubuh kekasihnya seperti anak monyet. "Woah…"

Yifan terkekeh, memeluk Tao erat-erat. "_I'm home._"

"_Okay, okay. Come here, you bastard. _Ceritakan tentang Vietnam yang katamu super indah itu." Tao melepaskan pelukannya, berusaha menyeret Yifan ke sofa, dan mendudukannya paksa. "Mau kopi?"

Yifan mengangguk. Ia duduk manis menyaksikan Tao yang sedang membuat segelas _Americano _untuk disuguhkan dan _Macchiato _ untuk dirinya sendiri. Tao berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil, meletakkan dua gelas yang masih mengepulkan uap itu di meja. "Kopi pahit dari Tao yang manisss!"

Yifan terkekeh, menunjukkan gestur muntah sebelum menyesap sedikit kopinya. Ia merangkul Tao mendekat sebelum memulai ceritanya, "Vietnam ya? Yup, super indah. _Undescribeable._"

"_Look at your vocab." _Olok Tao geli. "Katamu banyak bangunan bersejarah dan candi-candi begitu kan? _How boring."_

Yifan menyentil kening Tao yang pura-pura menguap bosan. "Hei!"

Tao terbahak. "Habisnya kau lebih memilih berlibur ke tempat seperti itu sih. Aku kan jadi kesal. Coba kalau ke Los Angeles atau Miami atau kota-kota asyik yang lain, aku pasti mau ikut."

"_Bullshit._ Syutingmu mau kau kemanakan, hm?" Yifan menatapnya datar.

Tao mengusakkan kepalanya dengan usil ke dada Yifan, "Apa sih yang tidak untuk Yifankuu.."

Yifan mendengus geli, "Yasudah, lain kali aku akan mengajakmu ke Vietnam."

"Tidak mau!" Tao buru-buru menarik kepalanya, kalah cepat dengan tangan Yifan yang reflek memukul tengkoraknya gemas.

"Maumu apa sih? Dasar betina labil."

"Betina katamu?!" Tao melempari Yifan tanpa ampun dengan bantal-bantal sofa. "Kau ingin aku jadi apa kalau ikut ke Vietnam, _hm_? Ahli sejarah? Atau Arkeolog agar aku bisa menggali candi-candi untuk mas kawin kita?"

Yifan terbahak, menyeka air mata di sudut-sudut matanya karena tertawa. "Bodoh."

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, ia baru saja akan mengajukan protes ketika suara familiar butiran air yang berbenturan dengan kaca menyapa pendengarannya. Matanya membulat lucu, Tao bangkit, berlari ke jendela besar di samping tempat tidurnya dengan heboh."Woah, hujan!"

Yifan tersenyum maklum dengan kelakuan Tao yang kekanakan. Ia memutuskan untuk memanaskan minuman mereka yang sudah mulai dingin sebelum bergabung dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang sudah berselimut.

"Sini sini." Tao menyibak selimutnya, menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

Yifan menurut. Ia berbaring terlentang dengan kepala Tao di badannya. "Bahagia sekali, sih?"

"Semua _badmood_-ku hilang." Tao nyengir lebar.

"Oh ya?" Yifan menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Yup. Aku kabur dari syuting, bisa minum kopi tanpa diomeli Xiaowei gege, diluar hujan, dan –" Tao sengaja menahan kata-katanya. Ia bergelung mendekat, mendekap Yifan hangat, mengeluskan pipinya yang halus ke leher Yifan. " –bisa _cuddling_ dengan pacar LDRku yang paling tampan sedunia. Memangnya ada yang lebih sempurna dari ini?"

Yifan tertawa, mengecup puncak kepala Tao dengan sayang. "Ternyata selama ini kau tidak pms, sayangku."

"Lalu?"

"Sindrom rindu, mungkin?" Yifan tertawa lagi.

Tao tergelak. "Akhirnya aku tahu juga."

"Nah, kemarilah." Yifan menunduk, mengangkat wajah Tao tinggi-tinggi hingga ujung-ujung hidung mereka yang dingin bersentuhan.

"Apa?" Tao mengecup bibir Yifan lembut. "Kenapa?" Sekali lagi, bibirnya bersentuhan dengan milik Yifan, membuatnya tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga. "_Hm_?"

Yifan menatapnya dengan iris cokelat madu yang berpendar lembut, sarat akan pemujaan.

Tao menutup matanya otomatis, seolah bisa menebak yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"_I love you_." Yifan mengakhiri _confession_ singkatnya dengan ciuman lembut yang memabukkan. Membuat mereka buta dan tuli akan keadaan sekitar, sepenuhnya mengabaikan dua orang pria setengah baya yang entah sejak kapan mengintip dari celah pintu kamar.

* * *

"Ya kan? Sudah kubilang, harusnya kau memasangkan mereka berdua saja di filmmu yang terbaru, jadi ia tidak harus terus menerus mengulang adegan ciuman sialan itu."

"Iya juga ya. Mereka pasti bisa mendapat adegan mengagumkan walau hanya sekali take."

"Sesekali kau harus mendengarkanku juga, sutradara bodoh."

"Seorang manager rendahan tidak pantas memanggilku seperti itu, tapi yah, mungkin mereka akan kucoba di proyek film selanjutnya?"

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Cieee, akhirnya dapet feel juga nyelesaiin tulisan dari jaman jebot ini gara gara nonton Charming Daddy kemarin. Si BeiBei anaknya tao disitu lucuk banget ya, jadi pengen nikahin Tao-nya :') Oh iya, karena yipeng sekarang botak, disini aku jadiin dia macem sejarahwan gitu. Biasanya yang suka mikir masa lalu kan botak /ngawur  
**

**Sebenernya masih malu ngelanjutin Living gara-gara typo fatal di chap kemarin /sembunyi di ketek Tao /g**

**Tapi ya sudahlah, orang biasanya juga gapunya malu/?**

**Btw yang di ending itu doa ku ya, kalian juga ikut doain kek semoga mereka main film bareng. Threesome gitu, cowoknya aku sama yipeng, tao yang diperkaos/? ga deng, doain aja pokoknya mereka main film. kan sekarang udah sama sama aktor china cieeeeeeee**

**Btw lagi, karena baca ini gratis, boleh lho dikasih kritik dan saran sebagai bayaran, masa harus typo parah dulu kek kemarin baru kalian mau kritik? :') Yaudah gitu aja, semoga feelnya nyampe ke kalian. sarangeeeeek**

.

.

**XOXO, Kim Ara**


End file.
